Let the pranks begin
by the-devil-cat
Summary: Its boys vs girls. The storm hawks are on terra prank for the next few days for a prank war. Who will be the ultimate winner? Girls or boys? I'm not sure about the language but I'll make sure to remember that this K not T. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Me: This is the story that isn't very important but I must absolutely write **

**Renee: Pranks?**

**Me: Yeah, it's like a parody of the episode Big Time Pranks from Big Time Rush. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW. I ALSO DO NOT OWN BECCA OR RION. I do, unfortunately, own Renee**

**Renee: Hey!**

**Me: The story shall begin**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

"Alright, so we'll start the pranks at exactly 12 in the afternoon. No earlier, no later." Aerrow said. Everyone nodded. The Storm Hawks had landed on Terra Prank **(A/N Which I do own)** not long ago.

Terra prank was a very large terra with lots of buildings and underground tunnels.

It was a Storm Hawks tradition to go to the Terra Prank and have 3 full days of pranks.

Whoever survived the longest (in other words never got pranked) is the ultimate winner. You also have to survive on the food and water that you find.

Everyone who was in the war had to bet something. Money, objects, deals for something, anything really.

The winner won everything they bet, a crown and also the title 'The king of pranks'

All of the storm hawks were here. Well, MOST of the them were here.

Piper was usually doing something every time they landed here. The thing was, she didn't even know what terra they were on. Which was weird since she usually knows what terra their always on. But for once, she didn't.

Renee was probably off sleeping at this time.

And Becca was who knows where off doing god knows what.

The storm hawks had some other friends come this year as well. Billy Rex, some of the rebel ducks, Harrier and the third degree burners. **(A/N There's only 3 third degree burners, right?)**

"Ok, we have one hour to get everything we need. And remember, these are all of your pranks for the next, three, days." Everyone nodded again but ran off right away.

Finn ran back into the condor just as Renee got off.

"A prank war?" She asked as she walked up to Aerrow.

"Yeah a prank war. We start at 12 sharp."

"Is this for that crown you guys made a few months ago?"

"Yeah. Whoever wins gets the crown and earns the title, The king of pranks."

"Well, why the 'king'? What about if a girl wins?"

"Please, girls don't do pranks." Finn butted in from out of nowhere.

"And why not?"

"Because one of you could get hurt." Aerrow said.

Renee raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me."

"One of you could get hurt. It's in the rules." Finn said walking away.

Renee crossed her arms. "So, because we're girls, we can't pull pranks."

Aerrow shrugged. "Sorry Renee."

He walked off with Finn. Renee's eyes followed them and turned to slits. This is so, not, over. With that, she walked off.

* * *

**40 minutes later **

"Alright, now that everyone's got what they need, find somewhere to hide." The guys were just walking out of the condor when they were stopped by Piper and Dove.

"What's this about girls not being good at pranks?" They said simultaneously. Renee stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Look, its not that you girls can't do pranks, it's that we don't want anyone to get hurt." Aerrow said

"So, you're saying we're weak." Piper said.

"No, I'm just saying that things can get ugly when it's us pulling the pranks."

"So, you're saying we can't handle it." Dove said.

"Yes, no! Uh, I don't know anymore."

"Aerrow, just make it easier for yourself, and say that we can compete." Renee said.

"Aerrow, don't do it." Finn said.

"Aerrow." Aerrow looked at Piper. She gave him a stare he could never say no to. He tried to avoid her gaze.

"Aerrow." Piper said in a sing song voice. He looked up hesitantly. He resisted for as long as he could, but he couldn't help it.

"Ok you girls can compete!"

"Works every time." Piper said as Dove high fived Renee. **(A/N OMG that's so OOC -_-)**

"But you girls only have about 15 minutes to get some pranks ready."

Renee smirked. She whistled. "Becca!" Becca walked up from behind her with a box full of stuff to use. The guys were dumbfounded for a minute, but quickly recovered.

"So are you proposing that we make this a 'Girls vs boys' prank war?" Harrier asked.

They nodded. "Then you're going to need more people." Aerrow said.

Piper and Renee looked at each other. "Alright girls." Piper said. Everyone turned to see Suzi Lu, Starling, and the 3 screaming queens.

"Uh…You still need more." Aerrow said again.

Renee whistled again, Symphony pranced **(A/N Pranced! Love that word) ** and stood beside her.

"Still outnumbered."

"Uh, Aerrow." Stork said.

"I know you dont wanna hear this right now, but don't really feel safe doing a bunch of pranks with all these girls. Who knows what kind of tricks try have up their sleeves."

"Come on Stork, you're not quitting now are you?"

"That would be a yes, I am quitting now." With that said, he left. Aerrow sighed.

"Well we just have one more player then you, does that seem fair?" Aerrow asked them.

"Aerrrow, I have to agree with Stork on this one. I'm quitting." Junko said.

"Ah, come on Junko. Do you actually think we'll lose to a bunch of girls?" Finn asked which earned him a wrench to the head that Symphony got from god only knows where. (A/N Radarr gets wrenches and stuff from random places so I had have Symphony do that too)

"It's not that, it's just that those girls," he pointed to how the girls were looking at them "kinda scare me. But don't worry, me and Stork will stay at base and at the end of each day announce who's been pranked." With that, he ran off.

"Ok, now we're even. Could everyone toss in something to bet." Aerrow turned to the girls.

Everyone put in money.

"Ok. In total thats about, whoa, 300 dollars."

Everyone nodded in approval.

"We have ten minutes to find places to set up. Go!"

10 minutes later

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Stork said as he and Junko sat at the desk in the home base.

"Come on Stork, it'll be fun." Junko said slapping him on the back.

"Let's just get this over with."

Stork put on the headset.

"Welcome everyone to the…second annual storm hawks prank wars. As soon as 12 of the pranked are pranked, it's everyone for themselves, so don't get too comfortable." Stork started.

"This year is going to be a good one Stork. We've got the girls competing, along with some of our friends from other squadrons." Junko said.

"Alright, let's count down the seconds." A timer was set.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Stork counted down. A bullhorn went off. But it didn't start until he said, "Let the pranking begin."

**A/N**

**Everyone: (arguing)**

**Me: Would you shut up! Their annoying me. Their all arguing about who's going to win. Well this is going to be a few chapters worth of a story. Anyway, goodbye people of the world. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Me: What was I thinking?**

**Piper: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: I have writers block for this story**

**Becca: That's nice Melissa **

**Me: Don't mock me. Anyway I DON'T OWN STORM HAWKS OR BECCA. The chapter will now begin**

* * *

** Regular POV**

The three third degree burners were on watch to make sure the girls didn't get to the supplies while everyone else looked for the girls base

**At the girls base**

Suzy Lu and the screaming queens were watching the underground base while Starling and Dove watched the aboveground one.

Technically, there was no rule saying they couldn't have two different bases.

Plus they thought it was safer and easier to travel in lighter groups.

Piper, Becca, Renee and Symphony were currently near the boys camp base, ready to prank whoever was guarding it. They were just hoping that they decoys would work.

**With the third degree burners**

"Did you hear that?" Blister asked.

"Yeah, it came from over there." Burner said as he pointed to something. He looked closer.

"It's the girls." Blister smiled.

"Let's get em." They threw a bunch of pies at them. Or the decoys to be exact.

"Alright girlies, game over." Burner looked closer.

"What?" He saw that they were decoys.

"Ahem." They turned around to see the Piper and Renee holding glue and feathers.

"You do realize what we're going to do with stuff, right?" Renee asked.

"Now girls, don't do something you're going to regret." Burner said.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna regret this." Piper said before Renee threw the glue and Piper threw the feathers.

"Pranked!" They exclaimed together before running back with Symphony and Becca.

"Wait! We gotta get some of their stuff." Renee ran back with The box Becca gave her and started filling it.

"They have food already?" She asked herself, but just grabbed some food.

"Renee, lets go!" Becca exclaimed. They could hear the guys footsteps coming towards them now.

Renee's head jolted up."Run!" Renee exclaimed, but still tried to stay as quiet as possible. She quickly scattered some supplies over the 'special' surprise she left for them.

The girls ran back as fast as they could.

The guys walked up and saw their base.

"They didn't." Finn said.

"Oh, but they did." Billy Rex said.

"I underestimated them." Aerrow said.

"What happened?" Harrier asked Burner.

"They tricked us. They had decoys so for us to attack and then they came out and bam! They got us." They walked away back to home base.

"Aerrow, what are we gonna do?" Finn asked.

"Those girls are like ninjas, eh." Billy Rex said. **(A/N I think we're all clear on who that was)**

"They stole about half of our food supply but didn't take much prank supplies. Anyone else find that weird?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah. With Becca and Renee's appetites I would've thought that they would've taken the all of the food." Finn said.

"Not that. I would've thought that they'd take more supplies so we'd be powerless." There was a three small beeps.

"Anyone else hear those beeps?" Aerrow asked. Everyone nodded. Then, the beeps started getting faster. Like a bomb was about to go off. Aerrow looked down at the supplies.

"Run!" He exclaimed. Everyone got out of the way just in time before there was pie just about everywhere. Well, almost everyone got out of the way. One of the rebel ducks didn't seem to understand what 'run' meant.

"Great." He muttered before walking back to home base.

"Alright everyone, day one is complete." Stork said over the intercom.

"Very fast day today Stork. I can't believe that there are already five people out."

Five people? That means the girls lost someone, Aerrow thought.

"Yup, the boys lost all third degree burners and a rebel duck." There was a voice in the background. "I don't care what your name is. Anyway, we got this all on camera, one of the screaming queens that was guarding the girls base was pranked by," there was a pause "Finn? Yup, that's Finn."

Finn smiled. "When did you have time to do that?" Harrier asked.

"While we were setting up. I set some traps further away from our base." Finn high fived Billy Rex.

"Nice job Finn." Aerrow said.

"Alright guys, make sure to get enough sleep. And if I were, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd have people take shifts through the night, because you don't want to other team getting you in the middle of the night. Especially with the girls around." Stork said.

"Alright guys, I'll take the first shift." Aerrow said. "I'll wake up Finn and we'll continue from there." Everyone nodded and walked into the base while Aerrow stayed outside.

**With the girls**

"Is that enough caffeine?" Becca asked Piper.

"That could keep her up the whole night." Piper looked down at the shaking Renee.

"Now Renee, you know that plan, right?"

"I know it perfectly. Stay as quiet as I can. Don't fall asleep. Make a lot of noise if I see any of the guys. If I start feeling sleepy, I wake one of you up." With all the caffeine, there was no way Renee was going to fall asleep.

"So you do know. Anyway, we have some traps set up around here too, just in case. So watch your step." Becca said.

Renee nodded and climbed up the tree to her watch spot.

"Watch your step boys." Piper said before heading back to base.

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: Ok, this took forever. Sorry, writers block for this. The secrets out chapter will be done shortly, just some typers block is all**

**Piper: Really? Typers block**

**Me: I made it up. I use it as a term for 'I don't know how to phrase something' **

**Piper: Well do you know how to phrase this? (Hands me a page with words)**

**Me: Yes, and that is not nice Piper! Just remember that I'm the author, and I can do what I want to the characters**

**Piper: I'm dead**

**Me: Not so funny now is it? Anyway, REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Me: Yo. What up people of the Fanfiction world?**

**Renee: *throws book at my head that knocks me off the couch***

**Me: *gets up* Owwie**

**Renee: Where have you been!**

**Me: You know, school, home, Land of the trolls, you'd fit right in with them! *bursts out laughing***

**Renee: *throws magic wand at my head* **

**Me: *gets up* Where are you getting all this stuff?**

**Renee: Your room**

**Me: You know that place is strictly off limits to Narnia haters!**

**Renee: And to people with eyes! Your room must be the most dangerous place on earth! **

**Finn: Next to the sun**

**Me:…Please go and get an education like the rest of us**

**Finn: Never! *turns into George of the jungle and swings away on a jungle vine***

**Me:…Yeah I really need some sleep. Anyway, I DO NOT ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR DI GATA DEFENDERS! **

***intern runs in and whispers something in my ear***

**Me: Oh, they didn't accept the offer?**

**Intern: *shakes head***

**Me: *sighs* Ok. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT RENEE. The chapter will now begin. **

* * *

**The next day Regular P.O.V**

It was later the next day, around 7:30, when the girls decided to put their plan into action.

Renee was off god only knows where finding stuff to prank the boys while Becca, Piper and the other girls, who knew about Becca and Finn, were getting ready for an awesome prank just for Finn...

* * *

**Becca's POV**

"Ok so that's all I have to do?" I ask Piper. She nods.

"Just try, it should work. My plans are full proof." Piper said with a look of confidence on her face

"Whatever you say." I say a little worried I'll get caught. But the phase goes and my evil little mind comes back and I get a smirk on my face. Grabbing the pen and paper, I write a little note to Finn saying...

_'Hey Finn, it's Becca (obviously) we haven't spent alot of time together so maybe you could sneak out and meet me over by the top of the hill tonight. (: This isn't a prank I swear to god I just really wanna spend some time together _

_Love, Becca 3'_

I tape the note to a leaf and take out the Windstone crystal Piper gave me.

"Ok guys, I'll be back soon."

They all nod and high five knowing that were getting somebody else out.

I run over to the boys camp out and spot Finn sitting by the fire by him self on watch. I make sure that I look ok, put the leaf in my hand, let the crystal work by itself and watch it land in his lap. I see him look down and read it, he looks over and I wave. He makes sure no ones around and then blows me a kiss and I blow him one back.

After traveling to the hill I wait patiently making sure that we do have some time before the prank begins. I see him come out of the trees smiling

"Hey." he whispers.

"Hey." I say smiling. I get up and he picks me up kissing me and we kiss. For a while.

* * *

**Renee's POV**

I turn the corner not wanting to see what I just did. My mouth drops as I see my BestFriend making out with FINN.

The guy I absolutely can't stand! The guy who steals my stuff! The guy who doesn't know when to stop talking! The guy that has threatened me with my own diary!

I mean seriously, she didn't tell me! I scream in my mind getting mad at her and him, but I'm mostly disgusted and I run back...

Did she really not trust me enough to tell me? Or did she know I would get upset? Either way was fine for me. As long as she knew that this meant war.

* * *

**Pipers POV**

I see Becca tap her finger on her nose, giving the signal to start the prank.

Me and the girls climb the trees around them and then tie ropes to the tree and us making them tight. I count down from 3 quietly and then throw the eggs and toilet paper on him screaming our heads off with tiki masks on. He screamed louder then I could've ever imagined. This was too easy.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Ok, I can't take credit for most of this. This was Taylor's idea because she wanted me to post something really badly. But I did revise it so it fit my style. But nice job on getting Renee's personality *sends out virtual cookie* Well, I don't really have a lot to say, but school is going pretty good**

**Piper: Uh, Melissa, I have something to tell you**

**Me: Yes?**

**Piper: It's kind of private *me and Piper walk out of the room***

**Renee: Well, I'll take it from here. Again, thanks to Taylor for sending Melissa this. She says she couldn't have wrote it better herself. She would also like to say that she's been having writers block and is to busy on-**

**Me: *stomps into room* You promised you wouldn't tell anyone! **

**Piper: I only told one person! **

**Me: Yeah but that one person spread it around! **

**Piper: Well I didn't mean to tell Finn! It just kinda slipped out**

**Me: You know what, that's it. You've completely ruined my life and I am never speaking to you again! *stomps out of room***

**Piper: Fine by me! It'll be much quieter! *stomps out of room by other door* **

**Renee:…You can't actually feel the awkward. While I once again settle this dispute, REVIEW**


End file.
